Piel morena
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Shonen ai KaixTakao


Hi-hi-puffy-ami-Yumi

AHHHHH YA ME HARTE DE TU CHE SALUDITO¡

Kai calmate cariño n.n

Bueno me dejo de preámbulos y les agradezco a los que me dejaron rewiews en mis otros fics...

Advertencia es Shonen Ai YoxTyson

Song-fic "Piel morena"

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n **_"Piel Morena" _**u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

_**Es la magia de tu cuerpo**_

_**O el perfume de tu aliento**_

_**Es el fuego de tu hoguera **_

_**Que me tiene prisionero**_

Hace ya dos días que estamos juntos...nunca me imagine que fuese correspondido por ti, un divino ángel de piel morena...

Me gusta todo de ti...el perfume de tu boca...el fuego de cuerpo...

Todo tu me tiene prisionero...Te amo...ese día que tu me lo dijiste...no lo podía creer, y ahora estoy aquí...Tu pequeño cuerpo...recargado en mi pecho...durmiendo...eres hermoso

_**El veneno dulce de tu encanto**_

_**Es la llama que me va quemando**_

_**Es la miel de tu ternura**_

_**La razón de mi locura¡**_

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n Flash Back u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

Iba caminando en dirección a tu casa...estaba decidido...te lo diría...pero como reaccionarias tu?...yo esperaba que bien...pero...yo ya sin ti no podía vivir...

Tu ternura...tu encanto...encendiste una llama que me quema desde lo mas profundo de mi y me vuelve LOCO...

Llegue a tu casa...ahí estabas tu practicando con tu Bey...en cuanto me viste con tus lindos ojos casi suspire...estabas sin tu gorra dejándome ver tu linda cara morena...

_**No soy nada**_

_**Sin la luz de tu mirada**_

_**Sin el eco de tu risa**_

_**Que se cuela en mi ventana**_

Desde hacia ya un tiempo que me había decido a decírtelo pero no había hallado un oportunidad...pero ya no podía mas...sin ti yo soy nada...sin la luz de tu mirada y sin tu risa...

Me acerque a donde estabas, tu no dejabas de sonreír...y al fin...esa sonrisa era para mi

"Hola Kai"

"Hola Taka-chan" en cuanto te dije así te sonrojaste a mas no poder...me agrado eso, un ligero tono carmín que contrastaba con tu hermoso rostro moreno y tus ojos...

_**Eres dueño**_

_**Del calor sobre mi almohada**_

_**De mis noches de nostalgia**_

_**De mis sueños y esperanzas**_

"Y a que has venido Kai?"

"Pues...Takao...veras...te tengo que confesar algo..." esta vez el sonrojado era yo...solamente baje mi mirada...un poco apenado...como decirte que eres dueño de todas mis noches, sueños...esperanzas...y del calor de m almohada

"Kai?"

"Takao...pues veras...a mi me gusta un chico"recuerdo que en cuanto te dije esto tus ojos perdieron su hermoso brillo...por que?...acaso pensabas que era de algún otro chico...no solo de ti podía ser...pero...aun me duele recordar como casi llorabas

_**Eres piel morena**_

_**Canto de pasión y arena**_

_**Eres piel morena**_

_**Noche bajo las estrellas**_

_**Eres piel morena**_

_**Playa, sol y palmeras**_

_**Eres piel morena**_

_**Sueño de mi primavera**_

"A si...y quien es el afortunado chico?" Me preguntaste con...nostalgia

"Pues es el mejor chico del mundo...de un hermoso cabello...ojos hermosos, y una piel de azúcar..." Si lo se...prácticamente describí un ángel...pero eso es para mi amado Takao...

"Es un hermoso chico entonces..." No dejabas de tener esa inmensa tristeza en tus ojos...así que decidí...que tu me dijeras quien te gustaba...

"Takao...y a ti quien te gusta"

_**Ay son tus besos**_

_**Dulce fruta que me embriagan**_

_**Que se lleva mis tristezas**_

_**Y devuelve al fin la calma**_

_**Soy prisionero**_

_**De tu amor enamorado**_

_**De tus besos, tus caricias**_

_**Que se quedan en el alma**_

"Pues...es un gran chico también...no se rinde, siempre me apoya...es mi mejor amigo, siempre que peleo contra el...me siento volando...es una sensación indescriptible"

Yo me desmonoraba...creía que era otro chico...así no soy yo...pero para el si...

"ah...y como se llama?"Debia saber el nombre del que me había robado a mi Takao

_**Ay,**_

_**Eres piel morena**_

_**Canto de pasión y arena**_

_**Eres piel morena**_

_**Noche bajo las estrellas**_

_**Eres piel morena**_

_**Playa, sol y palmeras**_

_**Eres piel morena**_

_**Sueño de mi primavera**_

"Kai..."

"Que?" Creía que me llamaba pero en realidad me decía el nombre de su amor

"Así se llama...pero el quiere a alguien mas...pero yo solo quiero que sepa...que lo amo mas que a nada..."

"Takao...yo...no entendiste lo que te dije?"

"No...mas bien si...tu estas enamorado de alguien mas...alguien perfecto un ángel divino, no de mi..."Aun me pregunto como pudo decir eso...pero al menos solo me faltaba hacerle entender...ya que...ya sabia que me ama...

_**Ay caramba,**_

_**Piel morena**_

_**Eres cumbia, sol y arena**_

_**Piel morena **_

_**Mi delirio y mi condena**_

_**Es la magia de tu cuerpo**_

_**O el perfume de tu aliento**_

_**O es el fuego de tu hoguera**_

_**Que me tiene prisionero**_

Me acerque a el...lo abracé y le dije "Taka...mi niño...si, si estoy enamorado de un divino ángel...de piel morena y cabello como el cielo...de ti...tu eres ese hermoso ángel mi dulce Takao..."

El pobre me volteo a ver...estaba perplejo...así estaba yo cuando me dijo que a quien describió era yo...después de algunos segundos solo sonrió y me abrazo por el cuello como si...no quisiera soltarme...

"Te amo Kai...te amo demasiado..."

"Ya mi lindo Takao...yo también te amo..."

Lo separe de mi...tome su confundido rostro entre mis manos alzándolo y por primera vez juntando sus labios con los míos...sabe delicioso...y al fin esos labios son solo míos...

Comenzó a responderme...abrazándome nuevamente por el cuello mientras yo lo encaminaba a su alcoba...

_**Piel morena**_

_**Eres cumbia, sol y arena**_

_**Piel morena**_

_**Mi delirio y mi condena**_

_**Eres suave como el viento**_

_**Eres dulce pensamiento**_

_**Tu eres sol de mis trigales**_

_**Eres miel de mis cañales**_

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n End Flash Back n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

"mmmm Kai?" Se ha despertado...me voltea a ver sus ojos tienen un brillo que me dice cuanto me ama...su cabello es suave como el viento soplando en primavera...y siempre ha sido mi dulce pensamiento...

"Buenos días mi...amor"

"Te amo Kai..."

_**Ay, son tus besos**_

_**Dulce fruta que me embriaga**_

_**Que se lleva mis tristezas**_

_**Devuelve a mi la calma**_

**_Soy prisionero_**

_**De tu amor enamorado**_

_**De tus besos, tus caricias**_

_**Que se quedan en el alma**_

De verdad...no puedo creer que el este aquí...entre mis brazos...se acerca a mi rostro..me regala otro de su besos...que disfrutare...desde hoy...y que pienso que cada vez son mas deliciosos

_**Eres piel morena**_

_**Canto de pasión y arena**_

_**Eres piel morena**_

_**Noche bajo las estrellas**_

_**Eres piel morena**_

_**Playa, sol y palmeras**_

_**Eres piel morena**_

_**Sueño de mi primavera**_

Te amo Takao...te amo y nunca te dejare...y se que tu tampoco me dejaras nunca...Ahora volvemos a empezar lo que terminamos...su deliciosa piel morena...esa piel, que deseo y que ahora será mía...

Te amo mi adorado Takao...te amo y estaré contigo por siempre...

_**Fin**_

Termine...FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SUICHI-CHAN n.n...

FELICIDADES n.n

Perdon pero estaba ocupada...Su-chan felicidades...atrasadas pero

gritan los tres—QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS...Y QUE HAYAS TENIDO UN BUEN DIA

(Dejen rewiews n.n)


End file.
